状态
A Stat modifies a single statistic of the game. Stats can apply to most aspects of the game, such as your Character, Items, Monsters, Skills or an Area. Common sources of stats include Modifiers, Passive Skills, Buffs and Skills. __TOC__ Overview Each stat has an internal ID (ex: ) and a number of settings associated with it. Stats themselves do not have a value—their value is given by other sources such as Modifiers or Skills. The ID and the values are used for translating the stat into a more human readable format, as such, stats may often appear in descriptions differently then they are used in game. This means they may omit information (i.e. values) or change their text and numbers to be more readable. For example the stat will appear as for positive values and for negative values on things that affect your Character, but will appear as and on Monsters respectively. It is also possible that the description of a stat is omitted entirely and not visible to the player, however stats will still be effective. Very often this is the case for Monster Modifiers such as hidden item quantity or rarity boosts. Sources An incomplete list of sources: * Modifiers which can be commonly found on Items, * Areas * Monsters * Passive Skills from the Passive Skill Tree * Buffs (often granted by Auras) * Skills * Base stats, i.e. from your Character and Character class Interaction Stats will stack with themselves additively, so two or more stats with the same ID will simply be added up. However, there is a distinction between Global and Local stats: : Local stats will only be added to the relevant source : Global stats are applied globally as the name suggests. Stats with different IDs may also interact with each other, however there is no dead set rule on how different stats interact with each other. Often the interaction can be derived from the description of the stats. Rule of thumb based on descriptions The visible description generally hints at a few rules for the interaction. However be wary there may be edge cases where it behaves differently. Flat, additive and multiplicative stats * Flat stats usually use a form of the the word . They stack additively with other flat stats of the same scope. Resistances are flat stats which use the word and are represented as percentages, and so are notable exceptions to the general rules. * Additive stats are usually percentages and use forms of the the words or . They stack additively with other additive stats of the same scope. * Multiplicative stats are usually percentages and use forms of the words or . They stack multiplicatively with other multiplicative stats of the same scope. A multiplicative stat's internal ID can usually be identified by the suffix "_final". Order of application Stats are generally only applied once per calculation, though in some cases it is possible to benefit from stats twice (e.g. Burning). The usual order of application is: # Local flat stats # Local additive and multiplicative stats # Global and skill flat stats # Global and skill additive stats # Global and skill multiplicative stats Applicability from other sources Often a stat has a set of types determining to which statistics it applies. Types can be subtypes or supertypes of other Types. Supertypes affect their subtypes but not vice versa. Many types correspond to Gem Tags; however, this relationship is not strict. For example, has the Melee tag, but its projectiles do not do melee damage, and has the Attack tag, but the charge detonation does not do Attack damage. Some words have special meanings: * If a stat specifies only one Type, or if the word is used to combine multiple Types, then the stat applies to any combination of the Types. For example, affects Armour, or Energy Shield, or both Armour and Energy Shield. * If a stat specifies multiple Types not combined using the word , then it only applies to all of the Types together. For example, would not affect non-elemental damage with maces, nor non-damage elemental effects with maces, nor elemental damage not dealt with maces. * If the word is used in conjunction with an item Type, the stat is effective globally whether the statistic applies directly to the item or not. For example, would apply to spells cast while wielding a staff, even though the staff is not involved in the casting of spells. * If the word is used in conjunction with an item Type, the stat is effective only when that item is being directly used. For example, would only affect attacks made with the claws themselves. Converted statistics count as both the Type converted from and converted to, but can only be affected by a particular stat at most once. Effectiveness of stacking stat values The following applies to most statistics that can be stacked, as it's a side effect of the linearity of the stats. From the general interactions it is possible to derive some basic rules for the effectiveness of stacking stats: * Stats that will stack towards infinity will become less effective per point as you increase them (diminishing return) * Stats that will stack towards zero will become more effective per point as you decrease them (slippery slope) Remember that some stats have altered descriptions and in reality often values behave differently from what is shown. A good example are resistances - it is better to think of them as damage reduction in this case (75% being 75% less damage, aka a 0.25 multiplier). Rule of thumb For increased and more modifiers, they generally scale as: 1+{x \over 100} Similarly, for the reduction: Examples Global stats If you have * 3x }} from the Passive Skill Tree * }} from Equipment * }} your Character starts with You will get: * }} total Local stats Assume you are dual wielding two one-handed melee weapons. On each of the weapons, you have rolled the modifiers and at their maximum value, which grant the following respectively: * }} * }} and }} On each weapon, you will get a total of: * }} and }} However, as you can see the stats from each weapon will not add up. You do not get a total of }} and }} Interaction of flat, additive, multiplicative stats and conversion For this example, we assume the following: * 75-75 Physical Damage from our weapon * Local stats on the weapon: }} * Local stat on the weapon: }} * Global stat: }} * Global stat: }} * Skill stat: }} (i.e. from or ) First the local stats are applied: * 75-75 Physical Damage +25 min, +25 max * 100-100 Physical Damage *2 (i.e. +100%)) * 200-200 Physical Damage Method A: Stats first Adding the global physical damage increase: * 200-200 Physical *2 (i.e. +100%) * 400-400 Physical In the next step, conversion. Broken down into two individual branches Branch 1 (Physical) * 400-400 Physical Damage *0.5 (i.e. 50% non-converted damage) * 200-200 Physical Damage Branch 2 (Lightning) * 400-400 Physical Damage *0.5 (i.e. 50% converted damage) * 200-200 Lightning Damage * 3/2 (i.e. in a prior step, we already applied a increased stat of 100% (/2). We apply another 100% on top of the other 100%, for a total of 200% (*3)) * 300-300 Lightning Damage Total * 200-200 Physical 300-300 Lightning Damage Method B: Conversion first We break it down into two branches right away: Branch 1 (Physical) * 200-200 Physical Damage * 0.5 (i.e. 50% non-converted damage) * 100-100 Physical Damage * 2 (i.e. 100% increased Physical Damage) * 200-200 Physical Damage Branch 2 (Lightning) * 200-200 Physical Damage * 0.5 (i.e. 50% converted damage) * 100-100 Lightning Damage * 3 (100% increased Physical + 100% increased Lighting -> 200%) * 300-300 Lightning Damage Total * 200-200 Physical 300-300 Lightning Damage See also * Modifier * Damage Conversion Category:Game mechanics